TWEENS18 Left Overs
by A Rhea King
Summary: The Boss reprograms his lackies. The crew encounters a primitive alien race with a big secret. Archer convinces Trip to show his artwork. It's time to clean out Reuban's quarters. The crew ambushes Archer with a prank, and love.
1. And When You Think About It

Chapter 18 : Left Overs  
By A. Rhea King

_And When You Think About It (1)_

Hoshi winced, both from the hot tea and the healing bullet wound hurting when she readjusted in her chair. She closed her eyes, enjoying the feeling of the warm liquid running down her throat scratchy.

"Morning, Hoshi."

Hoshi looked up and smiled at Archer. "Morning, sir."

"How are you feeling?"

"Better." Hoshi looked down. That was only a half lie. She didn't hurt as bad as she had a week ago.

"Aren't you supposed to be in bed?" Archer asked in a low voice.

"Cabin fever, sir," Hoshi explained.

Archer slid into the chair next to her. "I actually know what that feels like. Have you had breakfast?"

Hoshi wrinkled her nose, shaking her head. "I'm really not hungry. I just needed to be around the crew for a little bit."

"Doctor Phlox or Likos are going to get after you if they catch you in here, you know."

"I know."

"And then they'll get after me for not sending you back to your quarters." Archer smiled.

Hoshi shrugged a little. "I'm a troublemaker, Captain. Better not get caught with me, sir."

Archer chuckled at her joke. "Why don't you come have breakfast with Trip and me? Then they'll never know."

"That would require moving, sir. It took me a half hour to get here from my quarters to here, so I'll have to decline, sir."

Archer smiled. "Then how about Trip and I come have breakfast with you?"

Hoshi smiled in response to his offer. "I'd like that, sir."

"Keep our seats warm. I'll be back."

Hoshi nodded. She closed her eyes again, sipping her tea.

"What are you doing out of bed?"

Hoshi looked up at Malcolm, watching him sit down on her left with a tray.

"Cabin fever."

"Say no more!"

Hoshi smiled.

Malcolm started eating his breakfast. He looked up, watching Archer and Trip sit down with trays of food and just hid his surprise before Archer looked at him.

"Morning, Malcolm," Archer greeted him.

"Good morning, sir."

"You know what I just cannot wrap my head around?" Hoshi asked the three.

Archer looked up from his meal. "What?"

"How in the _hell_ did we travel thousands of light years from Earth and end up running into our twins on the first planet of humans we've come across? I mean…the statistics of that happening are astronomical!"

"Murphy's law," Trip joked with a smile, "He's to blame for everything that goes wrong."

"Did they have a Murphy on that planet?" Malcolm joked.

"If they did, he was to blame," Archer answered, "All I know is I'm glad I wasn't that Haeri guy…chalk one up for experiences I don't care to repeat."

"I had a frightening look at what I would be if I were a sadistic, power hungry military man. Kill me if I ever get like that. I give you all, my permission," Malcolm said.

Archer smiled. "And what did you two think of your twins?" Archer glanced at Hoshi and Trip.

"She was a _bitch_ from hell," Hoshi said matter-of-factly.

The three men looked at her; surprised she was being so blunt.

Hoshi shrugged. "She was going to kill me. I have a reserved right to hate her. I feel the same way Malcolm does about his."

"Kolin was awesome," Trip said, "Guess I got lucky."

"Yes you did, Trip," Archer told him.

Trip laughed. "And I got a really good fried catfish dinner too."

They laughed. Hoshi's side flared and she had to work to hide her pain from the men.

"You know what boggles me?" Malcolm said, leaning his elbows on the table. "That even though, for the most part, our twins were evil, they were still connected. Their lives were a part of each others much like ours are…just using different connections."

"Hadn't really thought about it," Trip admitted.

"Hadn't really wanted to think about it," Archer smiled, "but now that I have, you're right Malcolm. That is as astronomical as even meeting our twins on that plant. However, that leads into a cosmic and fate philosophical discussion that is _far_ too heavy for oh-eight-hundred," Archer shook a strip of bacon at Malcolm, "and that, Lieutenant Reed, I disallow. My brain is on ooze mode for another half hour.

The four laughed again.

"Ensign Sato."

The four looked up. Doctor Phlox was standing behind Hoshi looking very cross.

"I had cabin fever," Hoshi explained, "I had to get out. Mingle. You can understand, can't you?"

"No. I cannot. And you, Captain? What is your excuse for allowing her to stay here?"

"These are _damn_ good waffles!" Archer answered with a grin.

Doctor Phlox scolded Archer rather than respond to his captain's joke. "You know she is to be in bed for another week, Captain. Come along, Ensign," Doctor Phlox ordered in a firm tone that was softened by a sympathetic smile. He reached down and gently took her arm.

"I have to go now. My doctor is being mean," Hoshi told the three. She smiled, laying her hand on Archer's arm as she stood up, "Thank you for having breakfast with me, sir. We'll have to do it again some time."

"You bet, Hoshi."

They watched Doctor Phlox help Hoshi walk. Archer noticed she was leaning heavy on him for support and it re-ignited his guilt that he'd been trying to suppress since she'd been shot.

"She's a good crewman, sir," Malcolm said.

Archer looked at Malcolm and then Trip before smiling. "She is, Malcolm. I thought I'd persuaded an amazing linguistic officer to join us eight years ago. Turns out I got a body guard in the bargain."

The three laughed.


	2. Reprogramming

_Reprogramming (2)_

Archer heard the lift open and looked up. Ensign Novakovich walked up, handing him a PADD.

"The report you requested, Boss."

"Boss?" Archer asked him

"I meant sir…sir. Sorry, sir."

Archer nodded looking down at the PADD.

"Excuse me, sir," Nathan said, turning to leave.

"Ensign."

Nathan slowly turned back around, knowing that it had finally coming. Since they had returned from the planet Xaritex he kept calling Archer 'Boss.' Until today, Archer would laugh or at least smile, but he suspected that eventually Archer was going to say something about it.

"Nathan, I think I may have to send you back to Earth. Trip here, too."

"What?" Trip said, hearing his name but not the statement, "What, Cap'n?"

Archer looked at Trip, "I was telling Nathan I may have to send you two back to Earth."

The bridge became silent. Everyone's eyes turned to Archer.

"Wh-Why?" Trip asked. He watched Archer's face for any sign of humor but he wasn't seeing any and it was giving him a sinking feeling.

"You both have fallen out of protocol severely since we've gotten back from Xaritex. Nathan's calling me Boss all the time, you're going around accidentally referring to yourself as Kurt and talking in Iola…it isn't acceptable."

"But…it's only been two weeks!" Trip retorted.

Archer shook his head, looking down at the PADD. "And Hoshi gonna have to go too."

Hoshi had been listening to the conversation but until now had pretended to be busy. She looked back at Archer.

"Sir?" Hoshi said.

"You've been doing the same things as Trip has. I catch you talking to aliens in Iola every so often and that could prove fatal one day. Maybe today or tomorrow even."

Hoshi started to protest but didn't even know which part of her protest she wanted to start on. And the worst part was there wasn't a hint of humor in Archer's face.

"I'll have to request a transporter to take you three back. I'm going to be sorry to see you three go," Archer looked down at his PADD, shaking his head, "but you three need to go back through basic and re-learn how to address a commanding officer."

"I was never in basic training, sir!" Hoshi protested.

"All the more reason to send you back, Hoshi."

"But, sir!"

"Cap'n," Trip protested, "we haven't—"

Archer started snickering. He leaned forward; breaking into gut wrenching laughter so hard he started crying. Hoshi smiled, turning back to her work.

"I'm going to put a request in to send _you_ back, Captain!" Hoshi jabbed.

"I really wanted to play it up some more too!" Archer howled, "I just couldn't hold it back with the look you three had."

"I'm going down to engineering now," Trip said as he stood, "Don't call me if you need anything. I won't answer."

Archer calmed down, watching him step onto the lift. He looked up at Nathan, who was smiling.

"Sorry, Nathan. I've been waiting for a day you three were in the same room and one of you messed up. Consider yourself a victim of your Captain's ornery streak!"

"I see that, Boss."

"You really have to quit calling me 'Boss,' Nathan."

"Sure thing, Boss." Nathan turned and walked to the lift.


	3. Abdicate Part 1

_Abdicate (Part 1) (3)_

Travis knelt to adjust the camp stove stand, humming a soft tune while he worked. He heard a clicking noise and looked up, watching the forest beyond the clearing. He kept have a recurring feeling he was being watched by something or someone.

"Travis."

Travis turned, looking at Trip when the Commander stopped beside him. Trip fiddled with the tricorder in his hand with a frustrated look.

"Yeah, sir?" Travis stood, glancing at the forest before turning his attention to Trip.

"The Cap'n just checked in. They'll be here in a half hour and he said there are seven starving crewmen with 'im."

Travis smiled. "I'll make sure it's hot. What are you doing?"

Trip smacked the side of the tricorder with the heel of his hand. "Stupid piece of junk! Someday I'm gonna to invent a tricorder that runs it's own diagnostics, know that, Travis?"

"What's it doing?"

"Oh," Trip smacked the tricorder again, "It keeps giving some odd readings."

"Odd how?"

"Well," Trip looked at Travis, smiling, "one minute it's reading some sort of bio sign and the next it's not. I'm gonna go scout around camp just in case and see what I can see. Have to set up the perimeter alarms before dark anyway."

For a second Travis thought about telling Trip the feeling he had that they were being watched, but instead he shrugged, replying, "Maybe it's ghosts."

Trip laughed. "The only ghosts around here are up here." Trip tapped the top of Travis' head, "Be back soon."

Travis turned back to preparing supper for the crew.

#

Travis followed along behind T'Pol, watching the ground under his feet. He ran into T'Pol and fell back a step, looking up at her back. She was standing rigid with her head tilted at a slight angle as she listened to something he couldn't hear.

"What—" Travis began.

T'Pol held up her hand, drawing her phase pistol. Travis drew his phase pistol, watching and listening to the forest.

"There is something to our left," T'Pol said quietly.

Travis looked to his left and saw nothing but forest. He stood silent, waiting for something to happen. Five minutes later, when nothing did, he was starting to feel anxious and it intensified each time his hungry stomach rumbled at him.

"Let's get going. I wanna ge—"

"Hush," T'Pol ordered, slowly turning around to face her right.

Travis turned his head in time to see a creature leap out from the brush at them. T'Pol and Travis both shot, but it was T'Pol that hit the mark. Her phaser blast instantly stunned the creature and it fell to the ground half a meter from them. The two slowly approached it, keeping their phase pistols aimed at it. T'Pol crouched down, scanning it with a tricorder.

"Is it okay?" Travis asked her.

"It has a wound on this side."

"We cause it?"

"No. The wound is older, but it is a phase wound. Retrieve the medic kit for me and assist me in turning the creature onto its back."

Travis pulled his backpack off, pulled out the medic kit and handed it to T'Pol. He knelt on the other side of the creature and helped T'Pol gently turn the creature onto it's back. The creature had long snout with three rows of shark-like teeth and its face was decorated with what looked like blue mud paint. Its hands were flat with two fingers and an opposable thumb. Its arms were twigs compared to its slender but stout body. It wore handmade clothes that were fastened with sinew stitching and bone buttons. Its skin was leathery looking but Travis could see that under the clothes there was soft hair. Its legs didn't look strong enough to hold it's body and they ended in feet that sharply reminded him of clown's shoes with three bulbous toes that had calloused pads. There was a long, slender tail extending through its pants with scaled segments running the length.

"What is it?" Travis asked.

"I believe this is one of the bio signs we read from Enterprise and have been reading since arriving on the surface."

"Do you think it's sentient?"

"Judging from its appearance, it is possible. Please clean the wound." T'Pol handed Travis gauze pads and a bottle of iodine.

Travis spotted the wound T'Pol was speaking of. The creature's clothes showed burn marks from a phase pistol energy beam and there was dried blood caked on the clothes and wound. Travis took the items from T'Pol and started cleaning the wound.

"Is he going to be out until we finish?" Travis asked.

"He?" T'Pol asked.

Travis smiled. "I'm assuming he's a sentient being and a he." Travis looked up at T'Pol, "Unless you'd rather I presume this creature is from a female dominant race."

"And why would that matter?"

"In a male dominant race, a female wouldn't be out alone like this."

"And who is to say 'he' is alone?"

"T'Pol, you're impossible to joke with, know that?" Travis turned back to the wound.

"Vulcans do—"

"Yeah, yeah. Vulcan's don't joke. Don't have a sense of humor. Don't laugh."

"We have a sense of humor," T'Pol argued, "however, we find very little humorous."

"_I've_ never seen you laugh."

T'Pol didn't reply.

Travis chuckled, wondering if her silence meant he'd gotten the better of her. Travis' humor dissipated when the scab on the wound washed off as he poured iodine over it.

"T'Pol, this wound is infected."

T'Pol leaned over the creature; looking at the puss Travis was cleaning away.

"Continue cleaning it," T'Pol ordered.

Travis obeyed, watching her prepare a hypospray.

"What's that?" he asked.

"Penicillin and a mild pain killer."

"You don't think he'll have an allergic reaction, do you?"

"I cannot say, but better this than to die from gangrene."

"Good point."

T'Pol injected the mixture into the creature's neck.

"We will have to use bandages since we have nothing for sutures."

"Tell me what you want me to do."

T'Pol took out several gauze pads and rolls of bandages and unfastened the creature's clothes. With a compress placed over the wound they wrapped a length of gauze around the creature to hold the compress in place. T'Pol fastened the creature's clothes again and began picking up discarded packaging.

"Are we just going to leave him?" Travis asked.

"I don't believe he's alone."

"How can you be sure?"

"I just am," T'Pol handed Travis the medic kit, "but I would like to take a couple archive images."

Travis took the kit, smiling at her. "A souvenir?"

T'Pol's eyebrow lifted.

Travis smiled. He dug out a camera and handing it over. T'Pol took four pictures of the creature and handed it back. She stood and waited for Travis to pull his backpack on and the two resumed their journey back to camp. Travis glanced back at the creature before it disappeared from sight and for a second almost suggested they at least wait, out of sight, for it to regain consciousness, but when his hungry stomach rumbled he decided against voicing his suggestion. Travis looked away, trotting to catch up to T'Pol.

The forest was silent for a long time after the two left. Slowly seven of the same creatures separated from the forest and surrounded their fallen comrade. They approached the injured creature and started making clicking noises as they inspected the place T'Pol had injected it and the bandages over wound. They picked up the injured creature and disappeared in the opposite direction.

#

Travis walked along the cliff edge, looking for a good place to set up the repel ropes for the rest of the crew. He finally chose a spot and began setting up. He fastened them to several ancient looking trees and dropped the ropes over the edge. Travis fastened his harness into one and eased himself over the edge, starting a slow descent down the cliff wall. He reached the bottom and waited until he caught his breath before moving anymore. He turned, looking down the slope he was standing on. It was a boulder field with boulders the sizes of hovercrafts down to the size of baseballs. At the bottom of the slope the forest started again and he could see a stream in the dimness catching sunlight and reflecting it. Travis unfastened his rope and started across the boulder field toward the stream.

Travis looked back when he heard someone call his name. He smiled, waving to Archer standing at the top.

"What?" Travis called up to him.

"We're going to go check out some caves first. Will you be okay?"

"Oh yeah."

"We'll be back in a couple hours. Do you have a communicator and tricorder?"

"Yeah." Travis patted his leg pocket that both were stashed in.

"Get some readings of the plants and that stream, okay?"

"Will do. See you in a few, sir."

"Be careful. Give me a holler if you see any of those creatures again, all right?"

"Will do, sir."

Archer waved and left Travis' sight. Travis turned around and continued walking. He reached the stream and took a reading of it before kneeling at the edge and plunging his head up to his shoulders in it. He could feel the tug of a strong current and suspected that the placid looking stream was much deeper than it appeared on the surface. Travis sat back, closing his eyes as a breeze blew across his face, causing the water on his face to start cooling him down.

Travis sat down on the bank, listening to the forest sounds. He looked across the stream, suddenly getting the feeling that he was being watched again. He stood and started back across the boulder field again. Travis spun around when he heard a twig snap. The rocks under his feet flew out from under him, slamming Travis to the rocks. Travis screamed when he felt his arm snap. Travis lay where he fell, dizzy from the pain. When the sky stopped spinning, he tried to get back on his feet. His foot knocked lose a pile of rocks and started a small landslide. The moving rocks knocked Travis down and tossed him. White light seared up behind Travis' eyes when his leg was caught under the rocks and the bones snapped in half. The rocks continued rolling across the forest floor toward the stream. Travis tried to stop his slide as he rolled down the bank into the stream. He splashed into the icy cold water and gasped in a mouth full of water. Travis struggled to get out of the water, fighting to get his head above the strong current, thigh high water. He felt something grab his good arm and he was pulled from the water onto the bank. Travis rolled onto his side, coughing out the water he'd breathed in. He tried to get to his knees, but the pain from his broken limbs and nearly drowning had left him shaky.

Travis laid down on the grass under him, closing his eyes and passing out.

#

Travis felt hands on him and then he became aware of clicking noises. Travis slowly opened his eyes, looking up into the faces of the creatures like the one he and T'Pol had helped. There were seventeen of them standing over him, their mouths moving as the clicking noise continued. Travis noticed their long slender tails were stretched out behind them like kangaroo tails and swayed slowly side to side. In their hands they carried spears with crude stone tips. Three had quivers of arrows tied to belts of sinew and a long bows slung over one shoulder. They all had large almond shaped eyes almost centered on their head with a ridge over them and pupils that were slits. Their eyes were colored mostly golden, but he saw a couple had brown or black colored eyes.

"Hi," Travis said.

The clicking grew louder and the creatures swarmed closer. Travis tried to press flatter to the ground.

"Stop!" Travis cried.

The creatures stopped, moving back a couple steps. Travis watched them back away and slowly sat up. He started to get up and fell when pain spiked up his leg under his weight. His face twisted into pain when he hit the ground and pain seared down his broken arm. Travis felt the alien's hands on him again and tried to push them away but the wave of pain that followed that motion nearly paralyzed him. He felt one touch his broken arm and the pain knocked him unconscious.

#

Travis opened his eyes, looking into the eyes of one of the creatures. He looked past him and saw the other creatures standing back, watching the two. Travis looked at the creature when it moved. It pulled its shirt up and Travis recognized the dirty bandage as the one he and T'Pol had dressed the creature's wound with, but now they were dirty and tied on with sinew and vines too keep it from falling off. Travis looked around when something touched his shoulder and found another creature was holding out a medic kit. Travis looked past it and saw they had brought him back to the camp. Travis took the medic kit and opened it. He tried to bandage the wound but his broken arm was useless to him.

All of a sudden the creatures started making clicking noises and all of them turned in the same direction. Travis watched them rise up to their full height, which had to be at least two and a half meters high on their back haunches.

Archer, Trip and Ensign Westgard ran into the camp and nearly fell over each other stopping centimeters from a wall of spears aimed at them. One of the creatures drew back his arm to thrust his spear at Archer.

"NO!" Travis yelled, struggling to get up, "No. Look, I can't do this alone. I need one of them to help me here. Don't kill him."

The creature stopped the thrust at the last second and the spear hit the ground between him and Archer. Archer fell back several steps when the creature leaned down, snarling at him. The creature grabbed his spear and then looked at Travis.

"Travis…you okay?" Archer asked.

"Not really. I have a broken arm and leg."

"From them?"

"No. My natural grace, sir."

"So what are they doing here?"

The creatures started clicking, looking at one another.

"This doesn't look so good, Cap'n," Trip remarked, his hand sliding toward his phase pistol.

"You keep that phase pistol in its holster, Trip."

"For how long?"

"Until I draw mine."

"Aye, Cap'n."

The one that had thrown his spear pointed at Trip, looking at Travis.

"Yeah," Travis nodded, motioning Trip to come to him.

Trip stepped around the creature and walked toward Travis.

"What's he want, Travis?"

"This one here," Travis pointed to the creature that was injured, "is the one T'Pol and I fixed up six days ago and his bandage needs to be redone."

"All this for _that_?"

"I don't think they're really trusting, sir. Please, just help him. I really don't think they're dangerous, just nervous."

Trip shrugged, looking down at the medic kit Travis had dropped. He picked it up and walked toward the creature. It spun, pointing its spear at Trip. The one that had selected Trip loped over and pushed the spear down, making clicking noises. The creature reluctantly relinquished his spear to the other creature and allowed Trip to approach him.

"Which side?" Trip asked it.

The wounded creature looked at the second and there was a short exchange. The second creature looked around Trip at Travis. Travis motioned like he was picking up his shirt.

"Show him," Travis urged the creature.

The creature looked at Trip. He pulled up his shirt and showed Trip the wound.

"That looks painful," Trip said. He crouched down and motioned the creature to come down.

The wounded creature looked at the second one again. The second motioned to the ground with his spear and the wounded creature slowly lowered down, almost sitting on the ground with his tail balancing him. Trip carefully cut away the sinew and vines and then very gently pulled the bandage off.

"He really needs stitches, Travis."

"You any good with sutures, sir? Something tells me he's not about to go for a ride back to Enterprise."

Trip frowned, resuming cleaning the wound and dressing it again. Trip wrapped the bandage as tight as he dared to hold the compress in place and sat back on his ankles, looking up at the creature. "There. All better."

The creature rose, looking at the bandage. He turned to the second, making clicking noise. As a group, the creatures loped off into the forest.

"You're welcome!" Trip called after them. Trip turned to Travis, grinning. "Travis, can't we leave you alone for one day without you trying to get time off work and making good with the natives?" Trips asked.

Travis smiled. "Uh-uh, but I could really use Doctor Phlox or Likos. This really hurts."

"Take him back, Trip. Then get right back. I think it's time to leave," Archer ordered.

Trip walked over and let Travis slide his arm around his shoulders and the two headed for the shuttle pod. Archer watched them disappeared, and then looked where the creatures had disappeared.


	4. The Mural

_The Mural (4)_

Archer stopped outside Trip's door and pressed the doorbell. There was no response.

Archer looked down at Porthos standing beside him. The Beagle looked up at him, slowly wagging his tail.

"I guess he's not here. Let's go." Archer turned to leave as the door opened. Porthos dashed through the open door.

"I can use all the company I can get," Trip said from inside. "PORTHOS! Hey buddy! How are you and the old man, pooch?"

Archer walked into Trip's quarters and stopped short from shock. The first shock was Trip was only wearing a pair of black linen loose-legged lounge pants. Judging from the numerous paint stains, they were what he normally wore when he painted. The second shock were the four one-half meter by one meter stretched canvas panels propped up against the wall on crude easels. They were partially started but the subject was clearly a mural of the crystal prison he and T'Pol had mentioned in their reports of the Bitanag.

Trip was currently working on the far left panel and he had paint splattered on his exposed skin and drop clothes on the floor under the panels. At the bottom of the two middle canvases were two sketched figures without any features; one was lying and reaching for the second who appeared to be running toward a sketch of a shuttle pod. Trip had started painting the Bitanag around them in opaque whites, blues and greens. On the horizon of the left canvas he had started painting the spectacular colors of the nebula and the blackness of space that blended into the colors, muting and fading the colors. Archer didn't recall the red giant Trip was currently painting, but he suspected that either he'd missed it while everything was happening or it was an element Trip was adding that didn't exist. On the far right panel, between the edge of the nebula's colors and space, was a pencil sketch of _Enterprise_ being pulled into the Bitanag.

Archer sat down in an oversized chair across from the paintings and thought about how to address his concern with the mural before speaking. He had just finished Trip's report a few hours earlier and this scene was not in the report. It had been mentioned in T'Pol's, but Archer doubted she would ever recount it with such detail even to Trip.

"Trip, I don't recall this what you're painting in your report," Archer said quietly, trying not to sound accusing, "Why'd you leave it out?"

"Didn't remember it until last night, after the fact. If you haven't sent it to Starfleet, I could put it in. You haven't sent it, have you?"

"Yes. I did. You didn't _remember_ it?"

"Nope." Trip stepped back, looking at something. He turned and picked up a jar of water and several used paintbrushes. "Be right back."

Trip turned and disappeared into his bathroom. He returned with clean brushes, pallet and a fresh jar of water. Trip walked over to his desk and began mixing three new colors on the pallet. Archer watched him for a few minutes before speaking again.

"You didn't remember it until last night?"

"Naw." Trip returned to his painting. "I was dead asleep and bam! There it was. Clear as day. Had ta paint it."

Archer knew Trip would never lie to him about something like this, and this little bit of information wasn't really relevant enough to recall the report, so he changed the subject. Archer leaned one arm on the chair arm and hooked the heel of his shoe on the edge of the chair. Porthos appeared from the bathroom, ran over to Archer and jumped onto his lap. Archer looked back at the canvases.

"Aren't you supposed to be in bed, Trip?" Archer asked.

"Yeah, but I can't sleep." Trip moved to the next panel over and began working on more of the Bitanag.

"Why not?"

"I remembered this, so I woke up and started it last night. Then I went back to sleep and woke up again and started working on it. I'm not used to eight hours of sleep, ya know that?"

Archer had to smile at the comment. "How much sleep have you had, Trip?"

Trip shrugged. "Dunno."

"You need to get some rest. These canvases aren't going anywhere, you know?"

"I'm all sleeped out! I really can't sleep anymore, Jon. Do you remember, when we were stationed in Sydney, how we'd go clubbing on leave until three or so in the morning?"

Archer smiled as the bygone days Trip was talking about resurfaced. "Oh yeah. I especially remember that brunette at 'After Five'."

Trip laughed. "Oh, she had curves in _all_ the right places! And she could burn up the dance floor! Wow, she was a mover!"

"Yeah. Too bad she was never interested in you, huh?"

"As I recall, about the only time she ever noticed _you_ was when a tango came on after two in the morning."

"And what does that, or her, have to do with sleeping?"

"You know how we'd all get together at that diner across town afterwards and sit there drinking coffee and hitting on the waitresses?"

"Yeah. Course, when you were exceptionally toasted, you hit on anything that walked."

Trip looked back at Archer. "Should we talk about how you were when you were toasted?"

Archer grinned. "I can't remember anything when I was toasted. Except a few mornings that were…what did you call them?"

"The mornings when ya woke up next to someone so ugly you'd rather chew off your arm than wake 'em up."

"Yeah. What did you call that?"

"Coyote ugly mornings."

"Yeah. There were a couple of those."

"I tried to save you from them when I was sober, so don't pin those on me. Back to the diner. Remember how wired I'd get after the fifth or sixth pot of coffee?"

"Yeah. And pee at every bush and convenience store on the way back. Yeah. Yeah, I remember that." Archer laughed.

Trip laughed, shaking his head. "You weren't any better!"

Archer laughed. "And again, I ask, what does that have to do with sleeping?"

"Well, that's how I feel. Like I've had five or six pots of coffee, minus the peeing part, and I cannot sleep. I am sleeped out."

Archer chuckled at Trip's joke. Archer looked down at Porthos, gently rubbing the dog's ears. "Is this whole thing bothering you, Trip?"

"Bothering me how?"

"Was being trapped in the Bitanag bothering you? Keeping you from sleeping?"

"Yeah, it bothers me, but not like that. I mean, the thing tricked us and then was going to have us for lunch. Literally. That bothers me, but I've been through worse." Trip turned back to painting.

Archer laughed. "So is this painting just a passing time obsession?"

Trip stopped working suddenly and stepped back. He looked at Archer. "Obsession?"

"You just told me you slept, got up and started painting twice."

"Yeah. I did."

"Sounds like an obsession."

Trip smiled. "No. It's not."

"Really? Enlighten me."

"It's not. It's just…me."

"Trip, I didn't know you painted until seven months ago after knowing you for years. I call this an obsession; you say it's not. Enlighten me."

Trip started painting again. "See, sometimes I get these images in my head and once in a while I can't get 'em out of my head until I do something with them or distract myself. They just keep coming back again and again and it really makes me nuts. Once I get 'em out or forget about 'em, then life goes back to normal until the next one hits."

Archer smiled when Trip glanced at him. "I don't get it, but I'll try to figure it out. Promise."

Trip smiled. "Doc said I couldn't do any extraneous exercise, otherwise I'd be doing what I usually do when this hits and I'm supposed to be doing something else."

"Which is?"

"Jump rope, beat you at hoops, go bug T'Pol or Vardee or Malcolm."

"Glad to hear this isn't a full time behavior disorder." Archer laughed. "So, Trip…"

"Yeah?"

"What the hell are you going to do with these when you get them done?"

Trip stopped again, stepping back. "Dunno. Figure that out when I'm done, I guess." Trip moved to the next panel over and went back to painting. "Probably recycle 'em like I usually do."

"Let's put 'em up in the mess hall."

"Naw."

"Why?"

"You know why."

"Come on. Let the rest of the crew admire your work."

"My work!" Trip scoffed.

"They admire your engineering work."

Trip laughed. "Oh yeah! There's a lot of artistic ingenuity when dealing with a warp engine, Jon!"

Archer smiled. "It was the only rebuttal I could think of. Seriously, when you're finished let's put 'em up in the mess hall."

"No."

"I'm _ordering_ you to let me hang them in the mess hall."

"I'm refusing your order and moving to selective hearing now."

Archer laughed. "Trip?"

Trip pressed his lips together, which was hard to do with the smile that was trying to part them.

"Trip?"

Trip turned his full back to Archer, continuing to paint.

Archer laughed, falling back into the chair. "Trip?"

Trip started humming, making Archer laugh a little harder. "Oh, God! What's next? Ya going to stick your fingers in your ears and start humming the Texas state anthem to tune me out?"

Trip laughing. "Now that you mention it, Jon…"

"Trip?"

"WHAT!?"

"Let's put 'em up in the mess hall when you're done with them."

"No way."

"Trip?"

"Yeah?"

"Let's put 'em up in the mess hall when you're done with them."

"No."

"Trip?"

Trip looked askance at Archer. "You're going to bug me into saying yes, aren't you?"

"Trip?"

Trip grinned. "Yeah?"

"Let's put em—"

"Okay! Okay. Fine. We'll put 'em up in the mess hall. Happy?"

"And you have to sign them…it."

"No. That wasn't part of the bargain."

"I just made it part of the bargain. I'm your Captain. I can change bargains in mid-stream, don't ya know?"

"No!"

"Trip."

"No!"

"Trip."

"FINE!" Trip looked back at Archer. "Finished and signed. Okay? _NOW_ are you happy?"

"Never been happier." Archer stood up. "Try to get some rest, okay? You're back on schedule tomorrow."

"I make no promises. Night, Jon."

"Night, Trip."

Archer walked out of the quarters with Porthos trotting beside him. Trip turned back to the painting.

"Happy?" Trip asked to the empty room.

T'Pol stepped out of his bathroom, with her hands held behind her back. She walked over to overstuffed chair and sat down, crossing one leg over the other as she sat back and rested her hands on the chair arms. Trip looked sidelong at her.

"Happy?" he asked again.

"About?"

"Showing off some of my work. Happy?"

"It pleases me. Yes."

Trip smiled. He dipped a brush in the jar of water, rinsed it off and moved over to the outline of a faceless person.

"Should you not put faces on the people?"

"No. That's not how I remember this."

"Yes, but—"

Trip walked over to T'Pol, kissing her on the lips to stop her talking. He leaned back, smiling when he looked in her eyes.

"That's not how I remember it, T'Pol," Trip whispered, "and I can only paint what I remember."

T'Pol nodded once. Trip turned back to work.

"Do you wish I should leave?" T'Pol asked.

"Do you wanna leave?"

"If my presence is distracting—"

"T'Pol?"

"Yes?"

"Breathe. Stop and breathe. And when you've done that, you might just have the answer to that question."

T'Pol laid her head back on the chair. "There are times you provide sensible and helpful suggestions, Charles."

"Thank you…I think."

T'Pol watched Trip paint without further comment.


	5. Abidcate Part 2

_Abdicate (Part 2) (5)_

Archer and T'Pol waited for the two Asilox Attendants to sit down at the table before sitting down with them.

"It was nice of you to invite us for a meal," Attendant Cilu said.

Archer smiled. "I hope you enjoy it."

Attendant Poila smiled, asking, "What is this called?" She examined her forkful of noodles, chicken and herbs in a creamy white sauce before placing it in her mouth

"Chicken Alfredo."

"I was in your Sickbay and your doctor showed me a chicken. Do you raise them on your ship?"

"No." Archer smiled. "And that's Nuggets. She's a pet that belongs to one of my crewmen and Doctor Phlox."

"You keep pets of the creatures you slaughter?"

"No. Her being on board is rather complicated."

"I see. As you enjoy such a variety of foods, we should give you some Teguela. It's very delicious."

"Teguela?"

"Yes. It is a mammal on Pazis."

"Where is Pazis?"

"Twelve light years from here at coordinates 254.5 and 654.2."

"Those are the coordinates of the planet we just explored," T'Pol stated.

"You explored Pazis. And you do not know what Teguela are?"

"We might have encountered them. Could you describe one?"

"You may not have seen one if you weren't there for very long."

"We were there for six days until one of our crewmen was injured."

"Injured by a Teguela? They are very territorial and attack unprovoked. You can't sleep there without a phase pistol at your side."

"No, my crewman fell on a boulder field and broke his arm and leg," Archer answered, "Some locals brought him back to camp in exchange for receiving medical attention."

"Pazis is inhabited. Only creatures live there, there are no locals."

Archer smiled. "Well, perhaps they were visitors then."

"Most likely. Many go there to hunt Teguela. They are highly prized for their meat and pelts."

"Most go there to hunt?"

"Generally, yes. It is a prime hunting planet for several systems." Attendant Cilu smiled. "I have hunted there myself."

Archer suddenly recalled another planet where the sentient beings were hunted for sport. He also began to wondered if the Teguela weren't the strange creatures that had brought Travis back to camp after he'd been injured. Archer recalled that on the way back to meet _Enterprise_, ever member of the landing party felt these were sentient creatures and that the clicking noise they made was a highly developed language.

"What do Teguela look like?" Archer asked.

"Oh, they are hideous creatures."

"But what do they look like. We saw lots of creatures there."

"They have long snouts with three rows of sharp teeth. They only have three fingers on their hands and have tough looking skin except for the places where there is soft hair. The hair is used for weaving mostly and the skin is used for a variety of products. They also have long tails that are very strong. One strike with the tail would render a person unconscious. The scales are used for medicines and jewelry."

"They sound…" Archer trailed off, not sure what he wanted to say, "primitive. Are they sentient?"

"No. They are vicious, uncivilized creatures. Hunting season is coming up in a couple weeks and we've established a contest this year."

"And what's the prize?"

"Five hundred bars of latinum to the hunter that brings in the most pelts. Hopefully we can kill off enough that our government can safely start mining."

"You're going to mine Pazis?"

"We've been in need of dilithium for some time and the planet is abundant with it. We plan on holding the contest and then returning after hunting season to capture some and move them to other planets to start packs."

"What about the rest of the Teguela on Pazis?"

"We will eradicate them. We must have the dilithium."

T'Pol opened her mouth to comment and Archer interrupted her, "More beans?" Archer picked up the bowl of beans, holding it out.

T'Pol looked at Archer, who met her eyes and narrowed his a little to signal her to remain silent.

"No thank you. Did you see any creatures like that?"

"No. Perhaps we weren't in the region they live. Tell me more about your planet."

Attendant Poila began telling them about their planet, but Archer's attention was far from the conversation. It was on Pazis with the Teguela that had helped Travis in exchange for a bandage for one of their wounded.

#

Archer turned the pilot's seat around to stand up and found T'Pol blocking in his way. He looked up at her solemn face.

"I ask once more, Captain, I thought you vowed not to interfere with other cultures?"

"I did," Archer said as he stood and stepped around her, "but I'm not going to allow them to exterminate these people. It's bad enough they're being hunted like the wraiths of Dakala, but to make matters worse, they plan on _breeding_ them so that they would have some to hunt after they strip their planet and annihilate them!"

"I do not believe in hunting any more than you do," T'Pol turned, "however, I believe this to be an unwise course of action."

Archer stepped up to the hatch and opened it. Sunlight filtered into the shuttle pod through the trees nearby. He looked out at the forest around them and then at Travis and Hoshi. The two were waiting behind him with their eyes somewhere other than T'Pol and Archer. Archer looked at T'Pol.

"Then stay here. I'm not letting this happen." Archer turned to leave.

"And how do you plan on helping this race, Captain? You saw the weapons they had. They have no knowledge of advance technology and unless you plan on giving them technology—"

"T'Pol, you're doing that Vulcan thing again." Archer looked back at her. "Kill the logic. After all this time I would have thought you'd have learned that logic doesn't solve all problems in the universe and this is one of them. I can at least warn them. From there they'll have to figure out what to do. What if they ask for technology? What if they ask us to help them escape? I don't have answer to those questions T'Pol, but what I do have an answer to is that I refuse to let a sentient being who rescued one of my crewmen," Archer thrust a pointing finger at Travis, "and all they wanted in exchange was medical assistance and then left, be killed off! This race is not violent, they're just fighting for survival."

"Why not simply inform the other races to the Teguela's true nature?"

"Because, T'Pol, speaking from human history, you cannot change centuries of learned discrimination overnight. Our history shows that time and time again. It has to come on it's own and with a lot of help from a lot of people involved and in the middle of it that want the reformation. They don't _want_ to change this!"

T'Pol let out a slow breath. She walked over to a bench and took out a phase pistol, strapping it on.

She turned to face Archer. "Just in case."

"Fair enough." Archer stepped out of the shuttle pod and led the way to where they had camped.

"Start scanning from here. Look for the bio signs appearing and disappearing and then try to talk them out, Travis."

"Aye, sir."

The four began scanning the area with tricorder as they walked through the forest.

"I am reading something," T'Pol informed Archer.

"Me too," Archer said.

"Uh…sir…I think we're being surrounded," Hoshi said.

Archer turned and his stomach immediately tensed as he watched Teguela separate from the forest with their spears aimed at the four. The Teguela started making clicking noises that were gradually getting faster as they advanced on the four. The four backed toward each other until they were shoulder to shoulder in a tight circle.

"What if they have different tribes, Captain?" T'Pol asked.

"Why didn't you ask that question in the shuttle pod, T'Pol?"

"You were agitated and unwilling to listen."

Archer shot her a disdained look.

"We're friends," Travis said, "Captain!"

"Hoshi!" Archer said, "Get that damn translator working!"

"I'm working on it sir."

"Work on it faster, Hoshi!"

Hoshi worked with the translator and her own ear, trying desperately to translate the language.

The four looked around when one made a high-pitched squeal. It stepped forward, grabbing Travis' arm. Travis winced when its hand gripped the place it had been broken and was still very tender. The Teguela said something and the others stopped advancing. It leaned closer, turning its head and looking Travis in the eye as it let go of Travis' arm.

"Friend?" it said in a soft voice.

Travis smiled and nodded. "Friend."

It leaned back, standing at full height on its haunches. It pointed at Hoshi briefly as it began making clicking noises. The other Teguela rose to full height and began conversing, but they didn't move closer.

"GOT IT!" Hoshi cried.

The clicking stopped and she looked up. They were staring at her.

"Then why don't you use it, Ensign?" Archer said.

Hoshi slid her communicator into the dock on the side of the translator and there was a soft beep. She opened it and initiated the new language.

"We're friends," Hoshi said.

The creatures stared at her. The one that approached Travis approached her and held its hand out to her. Hoshi hesitantly handed the communicator over to it and it curiously looked at the device. It made noise that only sounded like clicking, and then looked at Hoshi.

"I thought you got it, Hoshi?"

"I thought I did." Hoshi looked back at the translator and let out a frustrated sigh. "Stupid! I forgot to save it, sir. Sorry."

"That's okay. Relax, save it, and say something nice to them."

Hoshi looked up when the Teguela touched her arm and held out the communicator. Hoshi flashed it a smile, took the communicator and put it back in the dock. It beeped again and she looked up at the creature.

"Can you understand us?"

"Yes," the Teguela replied in a quiet, gentle voice. It held out its hand out for the communicator again.

Hoshi placed the device in its hand.

"What do you call this?" it asked, looking at Hoshi.

"A communicator."

"And what does your communicator do?"

"It allows us to communicate with each other and other aliens."

The Teguela leaned closer to her. "To us, _you_ are the aliens, child. Don't use the word so loosely."

Hoshi looked at Archer with wide eyes. The Teguela turned and walked to Travis, handing him the communicator.

"You and this one," he motioned to T'Pol, "aided me after you shot me and I was unconscious. Why?"

"You were hurt."

"Yes, but why? Why not kill me and take my pelt or my body for food?"

"We aren't hunters like the others that come here," Archer said.

"I was asking this child, you will wait your turn," the Teguela told Archer in a firm parental, but still quiet and gentle voice.

Archer smiled. "My apologies."

The Teguela dipped its head a little before continuing its conversation with Travis. "Is what this child said true?"

"Yes. Why do you call us children?"

"You are as small as our children when they are young. What else would I call you?"

Travis smiled. "We're humans. My name's Travis."

"That is an odd name."

Travis smiled some more. "I like it."

The Teguela chuckled, rising up on its haunches. "You are a humorous child, or human. I watched you while you were here. Listened to you with the others. You made them laugh. Are you always this humorous?"

"Usually."

The Teguela leaned toward him. "In that case, I am glad to have met you. My brethren are not very humorous I'm afraid."

"They aren't?" Travis asked. "Perhaps I should teach them some good jokes then."

The Teguela around him laughed.

"We are at war and humor is expensive in these times. It costs lives."

"That's why we came back," Travis said, "Actually."

"Oh?"

"Let Captain Archer speak." Travis motioned back to Archer, "He knows more about what's happening than I do."

The Teguela walked over to Archer, looking him up and down. "You are a leader of sorts, yes?"

"Yes. I'm this crew's captain."

"Captain…we have no word to translate this to. Explain."

Archer hesitated. He didn't know how to explain a captain to a primitive race like this.

"You flyer…it comes down out of the sky." The Teguela gasped suddenly. "You have a ship in orbit, don't you? We cannot translate the language her name is written in across her bow."

Archer looked at his three crewmen in surprise before answering. "The language is English and her name is Enterprise. How did you kn—"

"Ahhh! Yes, yes. The space vessel with primitive weapons from before. Yes, of course! This all makes sense now. We were told it had returned, but…explain what a captain is before we become sidetracked?"

"I'm in charge of the crew. I give the orders on Enterprise."

The Teguela thought a moment and then nodded, making a clicking sound that didn't translate. "The word doesn't translate to your language for what we call that position in our military."

"Military?"

"Yes. We are soldiers. We patrol these outlying lands around a city."

"You have cities here?"

"Yes."

"We didn't detect any cities when we scanned the planet. We didn't detect any advance technology, as a matter of fact."

"The deposits of dilithium mask many energy signatures and what it does not mask, we have designed technology to provide a shield so it cannot be read when the surface is scanned. You had information about our war?"

"Wait! How do you know Enterprise is in orbit, or even what Enterprise is? How can you have technology that can dampen energy signatures," Archer motioned to the stone headed spear and the Teguela's clothes, "when you carry stone spears and dress like a primitive race? I don't understand."

The Teguela nodded. "Yes." He leaned close to Archer. "It fools those that hunt us for food and pelts. They think we are dumb creatures to be destroyed and sometimes they succeed, but they come in small numbers and we can defeat them with primitive weapons and continue the subterfuge that we are mindless and simple creatures with no comprehension of much more than making fire and crude clothing. It has worked thus far."

"You have weapons other than these spears and bows and arrows?"

"Yes. Weapons similar to what this child here carries." The Teguela pointed to T'Pol's phase pistol.

"And why would you divulge this information to us?" T'Pol asked.

The Teguela chuckled quietly, asking T'Pol, "Yours is a very cautious species, isn't it, child?"

"Yes," T'Pol replied, "Vulcans are."

"We are as well. We found trust in his race." the Teguela motioned to Travis. "The others that were here saw us several times, but merely passed us by, making no attempt to harm us. We believe that we can trust you." The Teguela looked at Archer.

"We are not hunters. We stopped hunting a long time ago."

"Why?"

"Various reasons, but mostly because nearly all the creatures on our planet were wiped out in our foolishness."

"Yes." The Teguela looked sidelong at the ground. "We experienced the same problem here. We nearly killed all the others before we realized we were no better than those that were hunting us, and we were nearly hunted to extinction." He looked at Archer. "So we changed our ways. We captured ships for a while, learned technologies we didn't have, and now we can protect our homes and families."

"They're coming to destroy you," Archer said.

"They?"

"The Asilox. They're having a tournament and a prize goes to whoever brings in the most pelts. Then they are planning on capturing many of your kind and taking them to other planets so they can breed stock. After that, they'll return to mine dilithium and kill all your species off."

"This is a serious accusation. Are you certain it is true?"

"Do you have contact with the Asilox?"

"No, but they have not hunted here for a long time."

"I make no guarantees. I only know what I was told."

"Why did you come back to tell us this? Are they not friends or allies to you?"

"I thought you were a primitive race that deserved a chance to live."

"And now that you know we are not?"

"You are an advanced race that deserves the chance to live. Surprise is the best tactic during war."

"You have fought wars?"

"Yes. In the last eight years, I've fought many."

"You, Captain Archer, have a mind set we have not seen in any race since we learned of language and could understand them." the Teguela pointed at Archer, shaking a finger at him. "It is a shame that others do not have your appreciation of life. I thank you for the information and will give it to command. Do you know a time frame?"

"They said two weeks from when we met. That was four days ago."

"Thank you." The Teguela turned to walk away.

"May I meet with this command? Or a ruler."

The Teguela turned back to Archer, leaning on his spear, "We know, from sympathizers who have helped us in the past, that a few of the races that hunt us have very effective methods of extracting information. If you know nothing, you can say nothing."

"I would like to know more about your race."

The Teguela shook its head. "Your crewmen offered me safety when I was injured and you have offered my entire race safety now. Please, allow me to bestow the same on you. Your safety, right now, is in not knowing anything."

Archer nodded. The Teguela walked over to Travis. It laid its hand on Travis' shoulder and gently wrapped it's tail around his waist.

"You are truly a friend, Travis-strange-name. I am appreciative to have met you and know you. Keep well and try not to injure your appendages any more. That surely cannot feel well!"

Travis smiled. "It doesn't."

The Teguela patted his head. "Keep well, Travis-strange-name." The Teguela walked away and the others turned to follow him.

"What's your name?" Travis asked.

The Teguela turned. "As I told Captain Archer, safety is in not knowing anything, but you can call me friend."

The four watched the Teguela walk away and it appeared that they suddenly disappeared into the forest before their eyes. The four stood in silence for a long moment, staring where the Teguela had disappeared.

"Let's get back. We did what we came for." Archer said.

#

Archer walked onto the bridge.

"We're being hailed from the surface," the Ensign at Hoshi's communication console told Archer. He stepped out of Hoshi's way, letting her take over.

"Hoshi, on screen," Archer commanded

Hoshi opened the communications channel. A Teguela appeared on the screen.

"You are Captain Archer?" it asked.

"Yes. And you are?"

"I am part of command. You need not know more."

"What can I do for you?"

"You wanted to speak to us?"

Archer smiled a little. "I was just curious about your race, but I understand that information is classified."

"For now. We will see what happens with this war and your information. If it proves truthful, and we are successful, I will have my officer contact you and send any information you would like on us, assuming you are truly exploring as your flyer's database said you were."

Archer looked down at Travis, who'd taken his seat again. Travis shrugged.

"The officer you spoke with copied your database one night after you and your crewmen were asleep," the Teguela explained, "We do it to any vessel that lands to keep up on any new technologies. I must say, he is correct about your appreciation of life. Having come in contact with your kind has ignited hope that there may be species out there that do now wish to see us destroyed."

"We don't."

"In that case, you will accept a token of our appreciation?"

"What token?"

"Captain," Malcolm started and then looked up at Archer, "Three ships just appeared port, bow and stern."

Archer looked at the view screen. "What are these ships for?"

"One should be hailing you," the Teguela replied.

"One is, sir," Hoshi said.

"Respond, Hoshi," Archer ordered her.

"We are transmitting data on constructing energy shielding, yours is primitive. Please accept this data as a symbol of our appreciation."

Archer nodded. "Thank you."

"Your race is a very intelligent race, Captain Archer. I hope you will be able to unlock the information's secrets and use it to your advantage." The Teguela nodded once and the transmission ended.

"Hoshi?"

"I have the information and…wow!…this is a lot of information! I'm no weapons expert, but it looks like there's more than energy shielding information here, sir."

"Check it out Malcolm."

Malcolm pulled up the information on a monitor. "They did send the information for the shielding, plus a whole mess of information that's been encrypted."

Archer looked at the view screen. "The ships, Malcolm?"

"They're gone. At least from our sensors."

"Travis, put us back on course and go to warp four until we're out of this sector."

"Aye, sir."

Archer sat down, watching the planet swing out of view.

"Hoshi, get to work on the encryption."

Hoshi turned to start working on it.

#

Archer had his mouth open to drink the iced tea in the glass that was millimeters from his lips, but his attention was glued to the PADD in his hand.

"Captain!" a voice said.

Archer started, looking up at Trip.

Trip grinned. "Good book?"

"Book is right! This is information on the Teguela."

Trip sat down in the chair next to Archer, snatched the PADD from his hand and turned it so he could read it.

"I thought they didn't want to give us this information."

"It was the encrypted information that they sent with the shielding upgrade. By the way, how are you and Malcolm coming on that?"

"We finished. I've been hunting ya' down ta tell ya' that."

"Hunt isn't a good word to use on this ship right now, Trip."

Trip looked at Archer. "Sorry."

Archer shook his head. "Don't be. Just use it sparingly for a little while longer."

"Will do. Wow. They have an average of six children. I'd hate to be that father."

Archer chuckled. "They are a fascinating race. I had just gotten to their history. They have been sentient for only four thousand years and in that time they developed technologies that are far more advance than the Vulcan's. Can you believe that?"

"That's amazing."

Archer looked out at space. "I'm always going to wonder what the Teguela's name really was."

Trip smiled, setting the PADD down. "Guess you'll never know."

#

The Teguela looked up at the night sky, listening to the forest around him. He could hear the battle in the next valley over, but his patrol had been sent to keep the alien soldiers from taking the city in the caves above. Overhead the night sky was lit up by the battle waging in space above Pazis. It was cold up here and his thermal clothing did little to keep off the biting, frigid winds from burning across any exposed flesh.

"Friend!"

He turned, watching a Teguela trot up to him.

"Yes?"

"The tracker that you put in the data reported back. They decrypted the information three days ago."

"Good." Friend looked back up to the sky.

"I hope they use it wisely, Friend."

"They will." Friend looked back at the Teguela. "These humans will."


	6. Memories Never Die

_Memories Never Die (6)_

The door of the darkened quarters opened, spilling bright light from the hall into the room, void only where two silhouettes blacked it out. It was several minutes before there was any further movement. One of the silhouettes stepped into the room.

"Computer, lights," Trip said and the lights came on.

Archer let out a slow breath and walked into the room, stopping in front of Trip. The door closed behind them but it was another minute before either man moved. Their eyes drifted around the quarters, pausing on the items that decorated it: a shelf with a dozen framed photos, a deck of cards, a book on the table with a data card marking the place the reader had stopped at. There was a handmade quilt of red and dark purple draped over the end of the neatly made bunk. Attached to the cabinet above the bunk were child drawings.

"Start with the bathroom, Trip," Archer ordered in a quiet voice, "I'll start with the closet."

"Maybe we should wait a little longer," Trip said, looking down at the crate in his hand.

"No. I've put this off for as long as I could and we need these quarters now. We both have today off, so go start packing the bathroom."

"Aye, sir," Trip replied. He walked past Archer, disappearing into the bathroom.

Archer walked to the closet and sat the crate down on the floor. He began pulling clothes off hangers, folding them as neat as he knew how and placing them in the crate. Archer looked back when the door opened, watching Hoshi and T'Pol walk in, both totting crates.

"Commander Tucker said you two were packing Reuban's quarters. We came to help." Hoshi told him, "Should I download his personal files when we're done, sir?"

Archer nodded as he turned back to the closet. The four didn't speak as they worked. Archer was wrapping a framed photograph and frame when he heard Hoshi sniff and try to mute her sob. Archer sat the photo in his hand down and turned. Hoshi was sitting on the floor with one of Reuban's son's drawings, trying hard not to cry. Archer watched Trip set down the stack of books in his hand and walk over to Hoshi, sitting down beside her. Archer turned back to work, allowing Trip handle the situation.

"Maybe you should go, Hoshi."

"No. I want to help." Hoshi struggled to regain her composure and failed. She started crying harder.

"Hey. Hey. It's okay." Trip reached out and took her hand in his, covering her hand with his other hand.

"I just— I just—" Hoshi closed her eyes. "I thought I could handle this!"

Trip put his arm around her shoulders, giving her a tight hug. "It's okay, Hoshi. We all still miss Reuban, know that? But if you were over his loss just like that, I'd be surprised, know that?"

"Why?"

"You were the first and last person to talk to him when he was in trouble, and every time I saw you two, you were laughing. You two were good friends from the looks of things."

Hoshi smiled, nodding a little. "He was. We had a lot in common."

"So you have every right to cry. Try this. You cry, then pack a little, cry some, pack some, and before you know it, you'll be done and feel a little better. Okay?"

Hoshi nodded.

"Atta girl. I'm gonna go back to packing, okay? Let me know if you need anything."

Hoshi nodded. Trip got up and returned to packing. Hoshi closed her eyes and worked to regain her composure. She got up and started packing the crate again, silent tears continuing to slow her progress and fog her vision. She finally gave up on the crate and walked over to the computer to start downloading his personal files to a data card. She came across some pictures and pulled one up. Hoshi smiled, remember the birthday party the picture had been taken at. Hoshi browsed through them until she reached the last one. Hoshi's tears restarted at the sight of the gas giant that had killed Reuban. She remembered she and he had gone to observation on deck C to take a picture of it. He sent it to his child before going to meet Trip to prepare to do outside repairs, telling her he expected his son's rendition of the planet in a couple days. It was sort of a game Reuban played with his son. He'd send pictures of planets, aliens and other things they found and his son would send back a child's rendition of the picture.

Hoshi dropped her face into her hands, breaking into body shaking sobs.

"Ensign."

Hoshi looked up at T'Pol. The Vulcan was holding a tissue out to Hoshi, watching her with a solemn expression. Hoshi took the tissue, dabbing her eyes.

"Probably think I'm being stupid," Hoshi muttered angrily.

Archer and Trip both stopped working, looking at the two.

"No," T'Pol replied, "I do not."

"Right!"

"I think that you are grieving over the loss of a very close friend and that crying is helping to ease your grief. What I do find irrational is your insistence to remain here with the memories causing pain. I suggest you depart rather than remain to assist us packing Ensign Walter's personal effects."

"Because I'm slowing you down, right?"

"On the contrary, you are not hindering our speed, but I have observed that remaining here is causing you more pain and grief. I am asking you to leave to relieve your pain and grief sooner."

"What do you care?" Hoshi snarled at T'Pol.

T'Pol's body tensed. Archer opened his mouth to speak up but Trip motioned him to remain silent. T'Pol leaned over and laid her hand on Hoshi's shoulder. Hoshi looked at T'Pol with eyes spitting anger, but there was no reflection of the emotion in T'Pol's eyes.

"I care a great deal, En…Hoshi. You are my friend and to see you in pain such as this disturbs me. I ask you to leave so that the pain will be less. The three of us can finish packing the remaining personal effects. Please, Hoshi, depart."

A long silence followed, Hoshi searching T'Pol's eyes for any hint that she was staging this for Archer, but she saw none.

"Thank you," Hoshi said.

T'Pol nodded her head once and then stood up.

Hoshi looked at the computer. "I have to finish this."

"As you have already disabled the security code, I can finish this. I am off duty and have time to do so."

Hoshi looked up at T'Pol. "Thank you."

"You are welcome."

Hoshi stood and left the quarters. T'Pol sat down at the terminal and continued downloading the files. She looked up when she felt a hand on her shoulder.

Trip kissed her forehead and said, "Sometimes, amazing doesn't even describe you, T'Pol." Trip walked away, returning to packing.

T'Pol looked away from him to Archer. Archer smiled at her before turning back to packing. T'Pol returned to downloading the files without a word.


	7. King Takes Knight and Pawn

_King Takes Knight and Pawn (7)_

Archer strolled through the hall, hearing someone talking ahead of him. He glanced up at the crewmen working in the hall, offered them a quick smile and looked back at the PADD in his hand. The two watched him disappear around the corner and one pulled a communicator out of his breast pocket.

"He's headed in your direction, repeat, he's headed in your direction."

He snapped the communicator shut as he sprung to his feet. He and the other crewmen ran down the hall, starting to laugh.

#

Archer stepped onto the bridge and glanced up. He stopped, looking around. There was no one on the bridge. Archer turned, expecting to see them waiting in the situation room. There was no one in the situation room. Archer walked over to his chair and hit the COM button.

"Archer to any senior staff."

"Trip here."

"Aren't you supposed to be up here, Trip?"

"Up where, sir?"

"On the bridge."

"I'm working on something in the mess hall. Did you need something?"

"I need you up here for the senior staff meeting. Where's everyone else?"

"I dunno. Why?"

"Where's the rest of the bridge crew? Are they in the mess hall?"

"Uh-uh. Just the mess hall crew and me, sir. Why?"

"There is no one up here. Are you sure you don't know where they are?"

"Nu-uh. Chef asked me to come down and fix the freezer control. Not really my job, but I thought I could finish it before I headed to the meeting. I'll be there in a bit."

"Trip, what is going on?"

"What'd'ya mean what's going on?"

"Where is everyone? There isn't even someone up here manning helm, Trip."

"Cap'n, I dunno. Honest. Look, why don't you get started on some work. You were telling me last night at dinner you had reports to do, right? Well, get started on 'em and I'll see if I can't round up the missing senior staff for ya, okay? I doubt they went very far, sir. Just give me five more minutes. I almost have this freezer control finished. Alright?"

"Trip, I need at least a helmsman up here."

"Alright. Alright. I'm on my way up now. Is she on automatic?"

Archer walked to helm to check and found it was on automatic. He walked back. "Yes."

"I'll be five minutes. See you in a couple. Trip out."

Archer turned and walked to his ready room. The first door opened and he looked up as the second door opened and five aluminum pie plates of whipped cream sprang free from their restraints and covered him with whipped cream. Behind Archer he heard laughing. First it was only two people, and then slowly it became a laughing roar of many, many more. Archer turned, to find the bridge filled with crew laughing and Trip and Ensign Sherie Fields were standing at the front with cans of whipped cream in hand.

"No!" Archer ordered both of them, pointing at them to make the order clear. "Don't you two even _think_ about adding to this!"

Trip and Sherie looked at each other.

"What'd'ya think, Commander?" Sherie asked.

"Well, we did get stuck in the brig for a week."

"Yeah. And he told us about all the deserts he ate while we were in there, which I feel was cruel and unusual punishment."

"And he had us hauled off by security in front of the _entire_ crew."

"And then he put us on probation for three months…which ended yesterday."

"Survey says?" Trip asked with a grin.

The rest of the crew pulled cans of whipped fream from their pockets or behind their backs.

"Sorry, Cap'n, majority rules. You lose!" Trip laughed.

Archer backed into his ready room. "No. NO!"

"Ready?" Malcolm's voice said from somewhere in the crowd.

"I am _never_ going to forgive you two if you do this."

"Aim!" Hoshi's voice called out.

They all aimed their whipped cream cans as Archer. He reached out and hit the door controls but the door wouldn't close.

"FIRE!" Sherie laughed.

Archer closed his eyes as he was covered with whipped cream. When they stopped, he stood still, not sure if he was going to laugh or become angry. He felt someone grab his hand and a towel was placed in it. He wiped his face off and opened his eyes, finding Navta holding out another towel to him.

"You _knew_ about this, didn't you? And you didn't say anything at breakfast?"

"Uh-uh." Navta laughed.

Archer smiled, looking up at his crew.

"I am going to fire all of you and get a new crew!" Archer laughed.

They started talking at once, assuring him they still respected him and adored him but that he had this one coming for a long time after ending the entertainment Sherie and Trip had provided the few months they were pulling pranks on one another. Archer ended up laughing.


	8. Plotting

_Plotting (8)_

Brila smiled when Archer approached the counter. He handed her his glass with a smile and then turned and walked back to the table, sitting down between Malcolm and Travis. Malcolm continued his story and the three began laughing. Brila smiled, watching Archer as she slowly put one dish at a time in the tub in front of her.

"Brila!" a voice snapped sharply but softly.

Brila jumped, letting go of the glass in her hand. Trip caught it before it hit the dishes in the tub.

"What are you doing in the kitchen?" Brila asked, glancing at the back where Chef was cleaning. "Get out before Chef sees you, sir. He's been in a bad mood all day."

Trip leaned on the counter. "You gotta admit somethin' first."

"Leave," Brila pulled the glass away from Trip, "I'm already on his black list today."

Trip smiled. "You've learned English really well. Why is that? Trying to _impress_ someone?"

"NO! Get out!" Brila snapped in a whisper.

"Not until you admit somethin'."

Brila looked back out at the mess hall with a sigh. Her eyes stopped on Archer again and she smiled.

"Commands attention real well, doesn't he?" Trip asked Brila.

Brila looked at him. "Who?"

"The Cap'n."

Brila smiled. "He's a captain. It comes with the job, sir."

"Oh cut the sir crap, Brila! And you're attention of him has nothin' ta do with him being a cap'n. I have watched you watch him for the last few months so fess up, woman."

"There isn't anything to _fess_ _up_."

"Right." Trip leaned on the counter. "You know what's really depressing?"

"What?" Brila looked at Trip.

"He's a cap'n and he can't consort with the crew. We've been out here for eight years. It's had to have been a lonely eight years."

Brila looked down. "I doubt it's been eight years."

"Do ya now?" Trip moved closer to her, lowering his voice, "You know something his best friend doesn't?"

Brila looked up at Trip. "No, I just doubt it has."

"Why's that?"

"You need to leave."

"Not until you fess up."

"Fess what, Trip? _What_ do you want to know? We don't have any more pecan pie."

Trip chuckled. "Sounds good, but that's not what I want to know."

Brila glanced nervously at Chef. "Trip, while I can sense emotions," Brila looked back at Trip, leaning close to him to hiss, "_I CAN'T READ MINDS_! So you're going to have to tell me what you want me to fess up to because I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Do you have a crush on our dear Cap'n?"

Brila looked at Trip. "No." She quickly looked away.

"Look me in the eyes, tell me that again, and don't look away."

Brila looked up at Trip and tried to say no again, but it didn't come out. She looked down, running her finger along the tub edge.

"Why are you asking me this?" Brila asked.

"I owe Vardee a really giant of a favor. So you _do_ like 'im?"

"What does she have to do with this?" Brila looked up at him.

"She's tired of hearing you bellyache about it, so we had a little chat about you and about him and about the two of you and came to the conclusion that maybe what you two need is a little push. I, however, am not about to go into matchmaker mode until I hear it from your lips. Do you, or do you not, have a crush on Jon?"

Brila blushed, smiling. "Yes, but—"

"Hot damn! And I have the perfect plan to get his attention on you, know that?"

Brila looked up at him. "Whatever it is, no. Don't you do anything, Trip. I mean it. I'm not joking."

"Why? You like him and I bet that once he notices you, we'll find a little spark there."

"I bet you won't. Besides, I'm crew and I'm Jit."

"You're crew, but not Starfleet crew and Jit or not, I know my best friend better than you do. I'm looking forward to changing that though. Come to dance class on Tuesday."

"Why? I can't dance!"

"I know. Come to dance class and _trust me_." Trip added a full mouth grin.

Brila smiled. "I don't know what you're up to, but I doubt dancing will help him to notice me."

"Brila, will ya trust me already?"

Brila looked down. "Why do you wanna help?"

"Eight years is a hell'uva long dry spell," Trip joked, grinning when she looked up and opened her mouth to argue the comment, "Seriously, he hasn't had a _date_ in eight years, you haven't had a date since Vardee's known you, I know what interests him, so you have to trust me here. And I owe Vardee a favor. So you come to dance class Tuesday. And if you don't come, I will hunt you down and drag you to it by your ears."

Brila chuckled. "Wouldn't _that_ get his attention?"

"I'm going for positive attention here, Brila. I don't think that would be real positive."

Brila smiled. "Fine! I'll come." Brila looked down. "Will he?"

"No, but one step at a time here. I have a fool-proof master plan that calls for timing and perfection and you have'ta known how to dance better than he does when it all comes together."

"Oh…kaaay." Brila looked as uncertain as she sounded.

Trip laid his hand on her shoulder. "Trust me, Brila. Matchmaker Trip is on the case!"

Brila laughed, looking up at him. "_That's_ what scares me."

"Lieutenant-Commander Tucker," someone said behind them.

Both looked up. Chef was standing behind them with his fists on his hips.

"I, uh…wanted pecan pie," Trip lied.

"It's after hours. If it ain't in the coolers out there, we ain't got none."

"Right! I'll just…leave now. Don't forget, Brila" Trip turned and hurried out of the kitchen.

Brila watched him leave, smiling.

"Brila."

Brila looked at Chef, sucking in the corner of her lip.

"Whatever it is he's got planned, I'm sure it'll work out."

"You heard him?"

"I'm old, not deaf, and I'm actually glad he's doing something 'cause frankly I'm sick of you brooding and getting moony whenever he comes around." Chef turned and walked away. "Ya remind me of my daughter when she was in high school!"

Brila laughed. She looked back out at the mess hall. Trip had joined the four and was dealing out cards. Brila picked up the tub of dishes and carried them to a sink to start washing them.


End file.
